


Storms

by JediDiplomat



Series: How Not to Woo your Co-star [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-18
Updated: 2007-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediDiplomat/pseuds/JediDiplomat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has always loved storms.  Too bad his best friend doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms

Jared always laughed at Jensen and his thing about weather. Specifically his, according to Jared, obsession with it. Just because he most often had the weather channel on if there wasn't a game on and had the weather bug thing on his laptop did not mean he was obsessed. He just—liked weather. Besides it gave him a leg up on weather they were going to be shooting in on location. Like today. There'd been something like a ninety percent chance of thunderstorms and Jensen had watched as the clouds had rolled in, thick black and heavy. Gonna be a helluva storm. Jensen couldn't wait.

They finally called it when it became clear the clouds weren't gonna clear and it was almost pitch black at three in the afternoon. Jensen grinned and turned to share his good luck when he saw Jared's face. It was sheet white and Jared was almost vibrating in place. “Jay?” Jensen asked.

“Why don't they just fucking call the shoot and let us go?” Jared demanded and Jensen blinked. He was supposed to be the moody one. The one that swore and demanded things. Jared was, well Jared.

“They did, we can go.” He waited a bit then asked. “Y'all right?”

“Yeah, fine. Just tired and the fucking weather sucks.” Jared said and grabbed the script and his jacket. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Jensen said slowly and followed him. “So you're not a big storm fan?” He finally ventured.

Jared jumped as a roll of thunder rumbled. It was far enough away, about ten miles by his count, Jensen was pretty sure he could get home with a beer and the balcony doors open by the time it really hit.

“No, hate them.” he tried a wan smile.

“Ah,” Jensen said and refrained from saying more like scared.

“Can we just hurry up?” Jared asked.

“Sure,” Jensen replied, his head already turning. “Hey, you wanna come over and catch a movie or something?” Ok, so he really wanted to watch the storm, had picked the apartment just for that sole purpose, well that and he did have to live somewhere but well, he had more important things to deal with right now.

“I don't know man, I'm beat and I'm not real good company.” There was another crash and Jensen put an arm around Jared's shoulders. Fuck the kid was shaking.

“Dude, c'mon over,” Jensen wheedled with a squeeze. “Beer and I'll even let you kick my ass at Madden.”

“Jen, seriously I, uh, the dogs'll be terrified and Harley just winds the fuck right up and starts destroying shit and--”

Jensen shrugged. He'd just bet they were. “Mind if I tag along then?” Seriously, the thought of the three of them, Jared and his babies, hiding under the covers was as amusing as it was sad. He leaned in close and whispered. “Won't tell anyone you're scared of storms.” Jared shrugged and then nodded. Score one for Jensen.

By the time they got back to Jared's place the storm was raging and Jared was about to just jump outta his skin. He fumbled with the keys, until Jensen finally took them out of his hand and opened it. Harley and Sadie were no where to be found.

“Under the bed,” Jared said.

The image of Jared's two huge dogs under the bed was one that Jensen was almost willing to violate Jared's bedroom to see. Jensen just nodded and grabbed two beers from the fridge. “So, Madden?”

Jared shook his head. He was jittery, jumpy, like a girl on her first date or the first time you go to someone's house and you just know what's gonna happen next. Jensen finally grabbed him by the shoulders.

“C'mere,” Jensen said, manhandling him to the couch, which was no small feat since Jared was fucking huge, and slinging an arm around him to keep him there.

“The babies--” Jared started.

“Are fine and if they wanna come out they can.”

Jared shivered against him as the storm raged. It was a good one and Jensen figured he was missing some damn fine lightening strikes but that's the way it goes.

“You must think I'm a total pussy,” Jared finally said.

Jensen shrugged. “No more than usual.”

Jared whacked him on the arm, but there was a small smile on his face. “I just—they're so loud, and dangerous. And—they go on forever. Back home, you could see them coming a mile away, and you still didn't have enough time to get inside. It's just...it's like looking down on the wrath of God or something.”

Jensen nodded, pretty much the reason he liked them. “Momma and I would sit out on the porch and watch them. Gorgeous and we'd talk as they just raged around us. Wild and free, you know?”

“Friend of mine in high school was struck by lightening and killed. Never really thought about how dangerous they were before then. I mean, more than just the basic, don't stand outside with a metal bat in your hand type of way.”

Jensen nodded, giving Jared's arm a squeeze. Wasn't much to say about that, but it did explain the fear. Fuck, having a friend die like that, no wonder the kid was terrified.

“Thanks,” Jared said quietly after a while. “For being here. S'not so bad, not being alone.”

“Anytime, Jay,” Jensen answered. “Whatever you need, man. You helped me with the interviews and shit. Woulda gone bat shit crazy and killed everyone by now without you.”

Jared grinned. “What are friends for?”

FIN


End file.
